


Beautiful

by Phoenecid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Healthy Relationships, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Smut but not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenecid/pseuds/Phoenecid
Summary: “Don’t-Don’t say my name like that..." Patrick bit out as his body tensed, "David, you can’t just say my name like that baby.”Not explicitly smutty more soft and hints but smutty enough





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from writing plot heavy things so heres my lil smutty one shot for the lovely relationship of patrick and david
> 
> i love hand kisses hng

In all his years masturbating as teen; Patrick Brewer could never have imagined this. 

David looked beautiful while riding dick. Then again; Patrick would say David looked beautiful no matter what he was doing. He looked the very definition of perfection as he sunk down on Patrick's cock. 

David’s knees were braced on the mattress by Patrick’s waist, holding himself up as he rolled his hips back and forth.

Patrick could hardly believe his luck, and he spoke this truth as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

His hands clenched around David hips, and as he thrust his hips upward, he stuttered; "Y-your perfect, hnnng, David," he gasped, his voice tender; "So perfect" 

David chuckled, breathless above him, he shook his head; "I think your a little bit biased" 

Patrick hands tightened, his head flying back into the pillow underneath his head. He grunted in pleasure as David rose up again. 

He let his hands trail up, one gripping David waist the other touching his cheek fondly. 

"David," he whispered, "I love you, and you’re perfect." 

David's breath hitched, his eyes screwing shut as he took a deep shuddering breath as he paused mid-bounce, "P-Patrick what have I said about kind words during sex?" 

Patrick chuckled breathlessly; "If I recall correctly; as long as I don’t make you cry it's fine." 

David gasped, "Well I'm changing the rule - no more being nice to me at all" He dropped straight down, spearing himself with Patrick’s cock. 

Patrick’s head flew back into the pillow with a loud moan as David exhaled shakily at the sudden fullness.

“W-when am I ever  _ nice  _ to you?”

They laughed together, eyes filled with mirth as they brought their lips together passionately. They found their previous rhythm easily as they undulated - their giggles morphed into moans as they grabbed at each other. 

Patrick reached down with his hand grasped at David's hard cock. tugging at it gently as he started to whisper words of love into David's ear. 

“Patrick--” David let his head fall back as his hips rolled fluidly - as he lost himself in the pleasure. "Patrick-- ”

“Don’t-Don’t say my name like that..." Patrick bit out as his body tensed, "David, you can’t just say my name like that baby.”

He let out a strangled groan as David kept riding him. 

Words became unnecessary, moans and whines filling the air as David kept riding Patrick’s cock. He kept bouncing desperately for what seemed like an age as they came close to release.

David threw his head back clenching around Patrick's cock. They moaned and came together. 

David slumped to the side, his breath coming out in sharp pants as they both try and calm themselves. Patrick reached down and took David’s left hand, pulling it into view and bringing the four golden rings that adorned his fingers to his mouth and began to press small kisses to the ringed digits. David sighed contently turning onto his side to face Patrick, his hand curling softly in his fiance's grip. Patrick smirked at him, using his grip on Davids hand to kiss his lips.

“I love you.” Patrick sighed.

“I love you too,” David smiled at him, “Are you gonna clean me up now?” 

Patrick let out a pleased laugh, raising an eyebrow at him; “Why do I have to be the one to clean us up?” 

  
“Hmm, I’d say the fact that I rode you into next week and I let you come inside me without a condom--” 

Patrick pressed another kiss to David’s lips and carefully rose from the bed, walking to get a cloth to clean up the mess they had made. 

Once they were both cleaned as well as they could be without too much moving, Patrick lifted the comforter and they both slipped underneath the covers - curled tightly together. 


End file.
